Series 17-5h1n0bu
by shuusetsu
Summary: Miyagi Yo has been living the life of a rich man, buying out all possible art pieces he could add to his collection. He had been searching for one particular piece that could make him content all his life. He just didn't realize that the treasure has always been with him the entire time. (sequel first one is 01-m15ak1.「ONESHOT」.


_i am sorry also guys for not updating most of my stories at the moment. i got busy with something and i ca only think of little stories at the moment. i don;t want to rush myself writing updates for them because i don't want it to be half-assed. hehehe..anyway..thanks for those who've been supporting my oneshots!_

This could be considered as the continuation of my Companiondoll Oneshots. The first one; **01-M15AK1. **(please check it out too if you have time!^^)

* * *

**- ****17-5h1n0bu ****-**

* * *

Eyes closed, Miyagi Yo had the most satisfied smile on his face. The soft bed's creaking and the touch of the soft hands running playfully over his bare chest felt good. But what felt better was that he again successfully accumulated a rare armor said to be what Tokugawa Ieyasu wore during the war he fought.

Miyagi Yo, a successful business man who had a different meaning of hobby had this weird urge to buy art pieces with important history behind them even if they have ridiculously high prices. The adrenaline rush of acquiring them in a movie-like approach of bidding gave the man a sense of freedom and achievement more than he could get from gaining 100 times from the investments he ventured.

"Ne...Miyagi..." the sultry voice whispered at the man's left ear. "I think I want a little more privacy?"

The man lying on his back opened one of his eyes and turned his head sideway. The walls covered with redish and golden carvings of vines reflected in his eyes. What made the red of his walls more distinc was the dirty-blonde hair contrasting it.

There by the wall was his CompanionDoll, standing and staring back vacantly at his owner.

"Oh him? Don't worry...he wouldn't get hard or anything like that," Miyagi sighed, burying his face against the woman's neck. "He's a doll after all."

"I know that," the woman replied, pulling her brown long hair to the other side of her shoulder to give Miyagi full access to her silky skin. "But it feels like he's burning a hole on my face. Just tell him to go out."

With a boyish grin, Miyagi Yo planted a peck on the woman's lips and threw a glance at the observer by the wall.

"Shinobu, leave us alone."

The teenage-looking boy just kept on looking at the two making out on the huge bed. The two thought the doll wouldn't budge, but after a minute, he started his way out.

"Old man," the doll suddenly muttered without looking back after opening the huge mahogany door. It made the woman almost jump out of her skin. "Make sure you use a condom. It's common sense to have safe sex."

Gaping at the just closed door, the woman then threw a confused look at the man she was riding. "What the hell was that? I thought CompanionDolls are submissive? Why is yours like that?"

Miyagi laughed. "My Shinobu is different."

Furrowing her fine brows, the woman sighed still looking concerned.

"You know, I heard from one of my friends this certain Cdoll, what's the name...I think the owner named him 'Misaki'..."

"What about it?" Miyagi asked, brushing with his fingertips the sweat that dripped from the woman's collarbone.

"The doll seemed like it developed a feeling or something to his owner. What if Marukawa dolls are starting to evolve on their own?"

During that time, companion dolls released by Marukawa Robotics that were originally created for care houses and home for the aged became popular with the rich. The dolls running after a series of complicated softwares and designed to look like humans became like toys for these rich people. Dolls designed to be as loyal as a dog, normal people still couldn't grasp how these robots carry normal conversation like normal human beings do.

"That's crazy," Miyagi snorted.

"But it's a possibility...don't you think? What if your doll started becoming weird?"

Miyagi smiled but deep inside him he was shaking his head at the airheadedness of his kitten for the night.

"You know why dolls are called dolls?" Miyagi asked, running his hand over the smooth thigh of the woman. "Because they're pretty to look at and empty. That's why I like them. They're not binded by love and those useless feelings, so once they're worn out, I can just easily throw them away and buy another."

The woman gave a sour look at Miyagi, her face saying that suddenly she lost interest.

"So you don't believe in love? You don't feel anything for me?" the woman whispered in disbelief. "After all that we have done?"

Miyagi didn't give an answer. He just watched the woman get off from him. She then hurriedly picked up her clothes scattered on the carpeted floor before slamming the door shut behind her.

Finally alone in his unneccessary huge bed room, Miyagi Yo rolled on his stomach, burying his face against the thick pillows. "That's why I don't believe in it. It's such a headache."

He rolled once more on his bed before finally standing up. "Shinobu! Come here and help me wash my back!"

* * *

He could see his reflection through the foggy mirrors. The warm waters soothing his muscles, he couldn't deny it himself that he enjoyed the firm hands rubbing liquid soap on his back. He was inside his tub, the smoke dancing around them while his CompanionDoll 17-5H1N0BU, which he named 'Shinobu' for ease dutifully scrubbed his skin.

Miyagi watched his doll with dirty-blonde hair and grayish blue-colored eyes so attentively do his job. The doll was so well-made it was creepy how it looked more alive than most living people he had to mingle with during the day. As he observed the boy, Miyagi remembered something that took place earlier.

He and his Shinobu went to Marukawa Robotics for the doll's monthly check-up and maintainance. A little bored from waiting, Miyagi left the maintenance room for a cigarette. After an hour, he went back.

_"If that's what you want then I'll leave it to you Shinobu. Make sure to tell your owner Miyagi-san, okay?" _Miyagi heard before he could even completely open the door.

_"I will."_

Seeing that the check-up and maintence was already done, Miyagi stepped back and just waited for his doll before he dragged his doll to some place.

Running his hand over his wet face, Miyagi glanced at Shinobu before looking back at his reflection. "Shinobu, what did the engineer told you?"

"What?"

"I heard you two earlier. I take it you are supposed to tell me something."

The doll named Shinobu continued scrubbing his owner's back without any change on his face. "He told me to tell you that I am fine and just have to comeback on my next maintenance."

"Hmmm...I see," as if it wasn't really an important matter brought just by routine, Miyagi brushed it off right away and stood from his tub. Water spilling from his tub, he stepped out. His dutiful doll readily holding his robe for him to wear.

"What? If I have some defect, you'd buy another one straight away?" the doll asked.

"That goes without saying," Miyagi replied.

Through the mirrors, Miyagi could make the haughty smile his pretty doll made. "I doubt you'd find something that could do the job as well as I can. Good luck."

Miyagi snorted. "Such a confident bastard aren't you?"

The doll's mouth just curled up at the corners and continued what he was doing.

The sound of running water only as their background sound, Miyagi brushed his hair on his forehead backwards.

"The 'Satsujin's Sword is for auction right?" Miyagi asked, looking down at Shinobu busy tying his robe around his waist. For some reason, his doll looked like always frowning or always mad since the day he got him. Miyagi just got used to it but would always find it quite mysterious every once in a while.

"The auction will be at a docked cruise ship, the second night of next month at 20 oclock."

"Then prepare the necessary things. I really like that sword. I guess that would finally complete my collection?" Miyagi muttered with a grin.

From the old tales, the 'Satsujin's Sword' was said to be created by some demon a long long time ago. And that whoever got his hands on it will get prosperous.

The boy stood and eyed his master with a suspicious look. For a robot, this doll surely made expressive faces. "It's just a tale. Demon's aren't real...at least the data..."

Miyagi ruffled the doll's hair with a gentle smile. "I have a cheeky robot talking back at me, why can't demons exist?"

"You'll get broke soon."

The older man shoved Shinobu aside and headed out for the door. And as if the man remembered something, he turned around once more, looking at Shinobu with his piercing eyes.

"Shinobu. Do you love me?"

For a moment, the doll just stared into space. But his always frowning face gave back the intense stare Miyagi was giving him. "The likes of me don't feel anything like that."

After hearing the answer Miyagi was expecting, he turned on his heels and left his doll alone in the bathroom. The man just asked because of what the silly woman earlier had told him. Robots were made from metal covered with aesthetics afterall ran by programs. For them to harbor feelings so suddenly would be creepy.

The day before the big day, Miyagi and his doll Shinobu were walking down the streets killing time. Boss of his company, Miyagi didn't really have much anything to do with his time. And bored to death at the blank faces of his employees, he decided to go out and get some fresh air. Without him saying anything, Shinobu came following after him.

Miyagi walked a little ahead of his doll, hands busy lighting a cigarette. The doll behind him, little did Miyagi knew was staring at the sky as if seeing something from up above. And then would worriedly look at his white wrist watch.

"Old man, let's go back."

The older man kept on walking still. "Who're you calling 'old man'? I'm the boss here."

"It's going to rai-"

His dark eyes darted at the tip of his cigarette which died out. Narrowing his eyes, Miyagi then looked up.

"Rain?!" Miyagi blurted in disbelief.

The noon sun was there up in the sky shining brightly, and the sky as blue as ever. But Miyagi, Shinobu and some other commuters started getting soaking wet. The rain suddenly poured, looking like crystals falling on the cemented ground.

Artificial hair plastered now on his forehead, Shinobu walked before his owner with a scowling face. "Let's go already? This kind of rain isn't good for your health...specially you're old."

"Shut-up with 'old here' 'old there' brat. I'm not that old."

"Yeah right."

Miyagi raised his hand, palm up. Feeling the strong droplets hitting his palm it felt ticklish. His lips curled into a smile. It has been a while since he had taken a shower under the rain. Becoming adult, he had lost the little, odd things he had enjoyed when he was younger. And so he raised his face, enjoying the sensation on his skin.

The doll just watched. He was worried about it but seeing his owner's face shining under the sun, glistening from the rain, the doll's frown disappeared and was replaced by a defeated smile.

"Shinobu, let's race back to the company?"

"Hai?"

His dark coat in one hand, Miyagi dashed on the slippery sidewalk, having the vigor and energy of someone who had been refreshed. The people in their cars that had stopped before the pedestrian lane stared at the man running, his white polo plastered on his body. His black, expensive shoes splashing waters everywhere.

Not stopping, Miyagi turned his head a little, looking at the smaller figure running after him.

"Is that all you've got?!"

"SHUT-UP!"

From a bystander's point of view, a man running wth a cocky grin, and a teen with a scowl but still obviously enjoying the chase was a scene worth taking a picture of. The few times a man could go back to being a child was really limited. And Miyagi surpringly enjoyed every bit of that chase under the rain.

* * *

"What? For real?"

Under the midnight blue sky, on the deck of some docked cruise ship, Miyagi found himself staring at the other CompanionDolls in their swimming trunks. The huge pool unusually blue and looked pure, Miyagi looked at the old man who hosted the auction , searching for any hint of joking.

"Oh, you didn't get informed Miyagi-san? That's too bad..." the old man placed his hand with almost all his fingers carrying gold rings on his chest, looking really apollogetic. "It's just that, the other members thought that the usual biddings are becoming a bore, so we decided to make a swimming race. Of course with our CompanionDolls."

Shinobu was intently looking at his owner from behind some table, away from his owner's view. His eyes wandered from the men in sleek suits towards the CompanionDolls as they took their positions before the pool. They all had blank expressions, the usual for a Cdoll.

"Of course, the Cdoll with the shortest time would win. And you know the prize Miyagi-san, it's the Satsujin's Sword no less..."

Miyagi glanced at the pool.

The old man looked like pitying Miyagi. "Oh come on Miyagi-san, Cdolls support this kind of activity so what are you worrying? If you're Cdoll can't handle even just a simple race, what's the use of keeping such a useless thing?"

"What are you talking about? My Cdoll is top-notch. If not he wouldn't be staying with me," Miyagi replied as he loosened his tie.

Brows furrowing deeper by the second, Miyagi's mind flashed the magestic sword in his head. The blade was made not of metal but of stone. And despite the material, it could cut clean anything on its way. The showcasing earlier that night made Miyagi almost drool on where he was sitting. He badly wanted that sword. Thinking it might be what would give him the contentment, couldn't stop himself from wanting it. He needed it. He desired it.

Shinobu's sensors could hear the conversation between Miyagi and the old man as clear as the waters glistening under the moon. And the doll even knew how much his owner wanted that sword. How could he let his owner lose his face?

_"I really like that sword. I guess that would finally complete my collection?" _remembering his owner's words, the doll raised his wrist watch close to his face, frowning at it. And then it began beeping. Flashing in little green letters that Miyagi, his owner was calling him.

With huge steps, the teen-looking doll approached Miyagi.

Hands crossed over his chest, Miyagi began telling his doll what had taken place in the auction. That it turned out to be a swimming race for the bidders' Cdolls and the winner would take the precious piece of art home.

"Master," the doll started, catching the olderman a little offguard. His doll seldom call him that and to top it all, it sounded a little shaky.

The host of the auction raised a brow at the frail looking doll before him. "What is this Miyagi-san. Your Cdoll seem to be unwilling and uncapable. If you want I have extra excellent Cdolls waiting to be used. You can choose from them."

Miyagi didn't move an inch from where he was standing but his eyes moved to look at his doll. "Shinobu, give me a clear answer. You know I am aiming for that piece so tell me if you can participate or not so I can decide whether to use a different Cdoll aside from you."

"I'm amazed you're asking permission from your Cdoll Miyagi-san. He'd just make a good display but he's not really useful is he? Have you ever thought of buying a new one or perhaps modifying him?"

Shinobu threw a glare at the snorting old man near him before resting his eyes at his owner's face. "Old man, will this sword really make you happy?"

"What question is that? Of course."

The doll smiled after some long pondering. "Okay, I'll get it for you," the boy assured before heading to where the other dolls for entertainment purposes were.

* * *

Since it had been prepared before hand, Miyagi wasn't all that surprised that after a few minutes, a sort of a bleacher appeared before the pool. Soft and comfortable, Miyagi chose to sit at the first row to get a better view of the race.

From the farthest left corner was his doll, naked with only a swimmng trunks lent to him by some Cdoll owner. Miyagi never noticed it before but his Cdoll was indeed smaller and looked like easy to break than most of the other Cdolls in line with him. And it only occured to him that Shinobu had been looking at his white wrist watch more often since his last maintenance and check-up.

"On your marks...Ready...Get Set..."

By reflex, the expectators' eyes closed for a fraction of a second after the Air Gun has been fired. When Miyagi opened his eyes, he realized why there was sudden murmur going around.

The other Cdolls were already swimmng, trying to complete the five lapses as fast as they could. But his Cdoll, Shinobu, was still in position as if he had become frozen in place.

_"What the hell is he doing?"_

There was laughing amongst the men watching.

"Your Cdoll is interesting Miyagi-san! Afraid of water? Or is he at a difficult age?"

Through Shinobu's eyes, the reflection of the waters danced and through his ears, he could hear the mockery. The boy-doll lifted his gaze from the pool and searched for his owner. He found his owner staring at him with mixed faces.

Owner's eyes met the doll's. And everyone seemed to have been erased from the ship's top deck. Just the two of them there staring at each other.

"Sorry," the doll mouthed before jumping into the pool. His form was pretty. Like a dolphin gracefully making statement that that place was his alone.

All the mockery halted. For no matter how much the gap between the first Cdolls had been, Miyagi's doll looked as if he could finish it in no time.

And 17-5h1n0bu did.

Winning first prize, Miyagi almost jumped from his seat, fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Better get your prize fast Miyagi-san or this will get devoid, after five minutes and there will be another race!"

The men around the pool and the expectators hooted.

"Congratulations Miyagi-san that was a surprise."

Many hands had been extended, grasping tightly Miyagi's hand. And as the man started his way down the seat to get the highly wanted prize, Miyagi was giving off his satisfied smile and proud stance, which Shinobu still in the waters was gazing at. His own face in a satisfied smile.

A silk, bloody red contrasting the blue of the waters was on the host's hands. It was encasing the long, stone sword which was highly prized due to it's age and the story behind it. With a professional smile, the host was ready to hand it to the owner of the Cdoll that won.

Miyagi has been too absorbed by the exciting turn of events that his hands froze in the air suddenly before he could even finally get the sword he wanted badly.

For there on the surface of the blue sparkling waters of the pool was his doll Shinobu, floating face down. Immobile, eeriely quiet, dead.

* * *

For a few moments, Miyagi looked at his floating doll. Then his wide eyes rested on the sword. The sword? Or his doll? For the first time in a long while, Miyagi felt the sensation what one would call 'being torn apart'.

"Miyagi-san...this is heavy you know?" the host mumbled with a smiling face. Others seemed to be not bothered at all by the sight of that floating figure on the pool. After all, it was just a doll. It might have been a different scene if it was a human.

"Miyagi-san?"

There was one thing Miyagi thought before throwing himself to the pool. That he must be an idiot turning his back at that sword that costed trillions of yen just to get his doll Shinobu. Because for a moment, he felt that constricting feeling in his chest. Like a nightmare he couldn't take his eyes off from even though he wanted to.

* * *

"Shinobu? Shinobu?"

Dripping wet, with only Miyagi's coat as the doll's covering, Shinobu lay limply on the passenger's seat of Miyagi's car. If not for the seatbelt his owner fastened around him, the doll would no doubt slid off the leather seat.

"Shinobu? What's wrong with you?" Miyagi glanced at his doll before pressing hard on his accelarator. "Oi!"

The doll just stared blankly before him. No facial expression, no movement, nothing. Somehow it made Miyagi feel that he was about to panic. Crazy as it was, it seemed like his doll Shinobu was there but wasn't. It made him drive his car like crazy towards Marukawa Robotics.

"MI-MIYAGI-SAN?!" the engineer always looking after Shinobu exclaimed first thing he saw the doll being wheeled on a bed. "Why...why is he this wet?! What happened?!"

"Huh?" Miyagi was making a dumb expression. "Well...I ordered him to join a swimming race for-"

"IDIOT!" the angry man hissed. His nameplate dangling on his labcoat about to fall off any minute.

The shorter guy left Miyagi standing alone in the hallway. The voice of the angry engineer kept ringing in his head as the man gave off directions to his subordinates. After the huge sliding doors closed and the red light flashed on top of it, the whole area became filled with silence so suddenly it was deafening.

And Miyagi couldn't think.

He had been staring at his dirty black shoes for hours, the luster no longer there after all the running he did. As if in a trance, Miyagi just kept his head bowed down. That place reminded him of the white place where he lost his first love. It wasn't a pleasant memory and he wanted to leave.

"Miyagi-san?" a soft, girly voice called, making the man look up. "Sensei is telling you to please come in the fixing room."

The man stood hurriedly, running a hand on his tired face. "What? Shinobu's fixed already?"

"Sensei is waiting."

With an annoyed face and a deep frown, Miyagi followed with his gaze the young woman who had walked away. "_What's the freaking suspence for?"_

Miyagi started his steps towards the closed doors. The silence making his footsteps sound so louder than it should make. He drew a deep breath before pushing the door open, readying to take his cheeky doll home. It was so bright that he had the urge to shut his eyes. Once sure that his tired eyes could already take it, he slowly opened them up. He wasn't expecting that he was about to bring a completely dead doll instead.

"Shinobu?" he whispered as he made his way to the steel bed in the middle of the room.

His small doll's body had been opened up. There was no blood but Miyagi wanted to puke. Wires of different colors, round metals serving as the ribs, and a red sphere in the cavity were all plainly visible before Miyagi. It was the first time he had seen the proof that his doll was just a robot. There were times that he had conveniently forgotten about it.

Speechless, or more like his head was flooded of all senseless thoughts he didn't know what to say first. So helplessly he looked at the engineer.

The brown-haired man sighed and walked over the other side of the bed where Shinobu was. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Miyagi repeated, blood rushing to his head. "Didn't you just fix him?!" Miyagi blurted angrily more to himself. He was looking at his doll's inside.s There was no way in hell that his doll has been fixed in that state. He knew that, but he couldn't help shouting.

"Poor little thing," the brunette whispered as he gently brushed the doll's wet mop of hair. "17-5h1n0bU's proofing mechanism has been deteriorating. At his top condition, humidity, water and air couldn't affect him," the engineer traced then the metal ribs of the doll with his index finger. The act made Miyagi wanted to knock him out. "But since this is the case, he had to stay away from these elements as much as possible. Especially with water since his body couldn't resist the water anymore. It gets into the skin, gets absorbed by his parts and he'd begin rusting from inside out. But as you can see, he died because there was too much water that seeped into his system, it stopped this sphere serving as his heart. It's drowning from the inside out."

"He didn't tell me anything..." Miyagi whispered feeling strangely weaker.

" After all, dolls aren't made for 'forever', they're meant to be replaced. Internal malfunctions like these are hard, plus he's damaged beyond repair. He was dying from the inside, but he could have lived longer had he taken care of himself." The engineer gave Miyagi an accusing look. "Had this poor doll didn't join some silly swimming race."

"He didn't tell me anything..." Miyagi just repeated.

The brunette slammed his fist on the steel bed loudly and glared at Miyagi.

"Tell me, can a doll afraid of being thrown away say that something's wrong with him?! There are tons of Cdoll being produced everyday and humans can just replace them with something better with a flick of their fingers. Have you any idea how cruel that is?!"

_"He told me to tell you that I am fine and just have to comeback on my next maintenance."_

Miyagi gripped the side of the bed, eyes fixed at his Shinobu's open eyes staring up the bright lights. The glow not there anymore.

_"What? If I have some defect, you'd buy another one straight away?" _

"How can a doll be afraid..." Miyagi murmured, almost sounding that he was about to laugh. It sounded ridiculous.

The brunette dashed towards Miyagi, their faces almost touching. "I say you're at fault too," he hissed. "Dolls are pretty tragic things. They get sick with no cures like humans do. But unlike us, they don't have what we call 'immune system'. So if no one pays attention, they'd get worse sooner and die. "

_"Old man, let's go back..It's going to rai-""_

_"He's been looking so much at his wrist watch..."_

_"Master..."_

_"Old man, will this sword really make you happy?"_

"I created your Shinobu so I know he's always wanted to please you."

"Why?"

The brunette turned his back. "You tell me. I work in the name of Science. But I believe in miracles."

* * *

"You fool," Miyagi whispered not knowing how he would cover up the open chest of his dead doll. 'You could've told me. I always say I'd replace you but I didn't mean those things."

Alone in that fixing room, all huge drills and hammers instead of little injections and knives, Miyagi tried to sit at the side of the bed, gripping Shinobu's hand. "I didn't think we'd part like this. And I haven't done anything for you at all."

There was a sudden faint beeping sound that caught Miyagi's attention. He looked around. But then realized it was coming from the wristwatch his doll was wearing. Blinking and flashing, Miyagi looked at it carefully lifting the soft skin.

"_Old man, you're crying face looks ugly," _Miyagi read in disbelief at the flashing words on the small device.

"Shi-shinobu?" the older man didn't know what to do. To run, to call for someone or what. He watched the doll's face carefully but it looked like before, dead.

"_Have I been of good-service to you?" _the words kept on flashing that Miyagi, found himself having a hardtime to breathe.

Miyagi raised the hand with the wrist-watch to his lips. Kissing it and holding it tightly. He had never thought he'd do that in his life. "You have, moron."

_"Of course that's a given. I am great."_

Miyagi almost couldn't see past through the embarassing tears in his eyes. Thirty-five, and he was crying at his dying doll that many people would thought just as a toy. "I'm sorry, Shinobu. If I have just been more sensitive...I'm sorry."

_"It's not your fault for being smart but dumb."_

"Why did you do it? You know you shouldn't have."

_"I don't know," _the green words flashed._ "Just when you smile, my chest feels hot like something would explode. I don't breathe air, but I feel like choking..."_

Miyagi pressed his forehead to the doll's cold one, glancing once in a while at the fading green words on the watch. "Really? What else?"

_"I want to throw that woman out the window..."_

Miyagi chuckled, kissing Shinobu's hair. "That's mean...what else?"

"_I always want to be around you."_

"Thank you," Miyagi replied. "And? Anything else?"

_"I think you're a childish, money wasting person But I am happy you get to be my owner."_

Miyagi just so much tried so hard not to sob outloud. That was the last thing he could do.

"_And I am always wondering why I wanted to try that act of locking each other's lips with you like the shows...why is that?"_

"Shinobu...you're so precious...you're so precious...I'm so sorry...really sorry...sorry..." hugging the limp doll, Miyagi stared down at the dry lips before him. "That's what you call 'love'."

"_Love_..." the word blinked for a long time. _"How did you know? You don't believe in it right?"_

The man bit his bottom lip before saying the thoughts he just realized. "Because those are the things I also feel towards you."

_"You...love...me...?"_

Too late. Too late to realize that. Because it wasn't normal, Miyagi had tried to shoo away all those feelings he get from watching his doll follow him around. The bidding of the art pieces felt so much more rewarding because there was always a Shinobu scowling at the sums of money he was throwing but then later, his doll would shake him to make the bid higher. The little times they just stayed in front of the TV watching cheesy flicks where Miyagi had threatened Shinobu not to tell anyone that he was watching them. They were all so fun, because Shinobu was there.

Instead of replying, Miyagi just buried his face on the doll's hair. He couln't stop himself from crying anymore. His throat hurt, his chest stung. He was searching for that treasure, not knowing the treasure has been always around him.

Funny why things get revealed when they were about to fade.

_"I see...so that's love," _the device beeped and blinked.

"I'll miss you. I'll miss you very bad...Shinobu..."

"_Love...I'm capable of it just like a real human."_

_"_Thank you for everything up until now Shinobu...Thank you for everything...God, I don't want you to go..."

_"I love Miyagi."_

Miyagi focused his eyes at the wrist watch which the lights had faded. And the blinking green words becoming a blur.

"I love you too...Shinobu..."

"Old man, take care."

Miyagi felt his heart had stopped at the green words that replaced Shinobu's sweet ones. "Program Malfunction; 17-5h1n0Bu unable to recover".

* * *

Miyagi had only come to realize how important things were after it vanished. Maybe because human beings could be very stubborn. Baring emotions could be one of the hardest things to do for it was the same as baring weaknesses.

But at least, he had the chance to say his apology and feelings before his Cdoll died. Unlike the engineer who kept on working like crazy. Despite knowing he couldn't make the exact copy, Engineer and Scientist Hiroki wanted to revive his long dead Cdoll, 23-N0W▲K1.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**chapter end notes"**

**thank you very much for your time and i hope you enjoyed this! please tell me your thoughts! hehehe**

**arigatou minna!**

**-5huu53t5u-**


End file.
